libro_mundifandomcom-20200214-history
Gigas
Physical Apperance In general they appeare human, abit much larger and thicker. Males stand seven and a half foot tall and weigh in at seven hundred eighty pounds. Their builds are very similar to that of modern power lifters. Females are slightly smaller, and much lighter, seven foot and four hundred pounds. Biology Gigas appear to be decended from normal humans. Diffrences in normal biology are noted below. Hormonal Systems Gigas hormonal system produces twice the amount of testosterone than a human. This has wide spread effects on their bodies. Skeletal System Their bones are thicker and denser than standard human bones. Muscular System Denser muscule fibers, combine with greater numbers give them immense strength. Aging They reach puberty at fourteen, with an average lifespan of approximately two hundred years. Healing and Immune System Their immune system is highly effective, giving them an almost complete immunity to metabolic hazards. Etymology Simply put their name aptly describes them, giants. Culture Language and Writing Their language seems to be based on greek, both the language and alphabet. Numbers are based on the naga system, one of the few to have developed the concept of zero. Science Magic The gift of magic is incredibly rare in the gigas. The same breeding program that granted them their strength seems to have weeded out the gift of magic. In modern times those who show the gift are immediately given over to the priesthood. Those who show defects are allowed to live, but are prevented from breeding. Those that show no defect are encouraged to breed as often as possible in hopes of increasing the spread of power. Technology Cuisine Aesthetics Art Music Literature Fashion Architecture Values, Ideology and Religion Social Conventions Norms Taboos Etiquette Structure of Society Rituals of Life Birth Birth is a brutal affair, many die in childbirth, and even those that survive are not guaranteed life. Three days after birth the newborn will face the first of many trials. Any defects mean that the child would be killed by the priests. This prevented defects from being bread in to the gigas, it also prevented the slave races from improving themselves with the traits of a gigas. Childhood Children are examined every three years for any sign of defect. If any have appeared the child is judged by the priests. Minor defects resulting from injury may be overlooked and the child is allowed to live. If the defect is natural they are quickly and humanly killed. Education Education is rigorous in both physical and mental matters starting from the age of three. When they reach puberty at fourteen their training separates. Males enter military training, and females enter training for maintaining homes and businesses. At twenty they are considered adults and enter their given profession. Marriage Marriages are arraigned with the sole purpose to produce superior offspring. The state pairs the couple for their physical attributes. It is often simply treated as a business arrangement, many have lovers outside the union, so long as children are only produced by the official union. Death The dead are left exposed until they are defleshed and their bones arraigned in small stone sarcophaguses. A list of deeds and children who reach adulthood are listed upon the stones. These are stored in vast underground vaults tended by the priests. Gender Roles All males are soldiers first and foremost. After that they are builders of their empire. Women are keepers of the home, businesses and managers of the empire. Most manual labor is performed by slaves. Recreation Festivals and Holidays Commercial Practices Social Structure Government History